Bejeweled
by Hinata Centric
Summary: Netra kelam dengan tatapan menusuk. Raut wajah yang super dingin. Rambut emo. Tinggi lebih dari 160cm. Empat ciri ini sudah menggambarkan kalau yang di depannya ini FIX SASUKE UCHIHA. Dan yang lebih parah, kenapa Hinata dipojokkan seperti ini di perpustakaan sih. Lebih parah dengan Sasuke yang tidak memakai seragam atasannya. Mau nangis! #SHDL2017 with plot from Kulkas


**Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** Gaje, typos, adegan mild.

Dibuat untuk event SasuHinaDaysLove dengan plot dari Kulkas.

...

"Aaah.. Akhirnya, semuanya selesaaii.." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, merenggangkan badannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dengan wajah bahagia. Betapa tidak, akhirnya hari pengumuman kelulusan di tingkat akhir Senior High telah berhasil dia lalui dengan hasil yang tidak mengecewakan! Sekarang berbekal ijazah ini, Hinata dapat mulai mencari kerja tetap. Memang tidak muluk-muluk, tapi setidaknya ia akan mulai dapat mengumpulkan uang untuk ganti membantu Kurenai, ibu angkatnya yang telah merawatnya tanpa pamrih selama ini. Dan mungkin jika ia dapat menabung dengan baik, ia dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya juga.

Keramaian terdengar dari balik pohon tempatnya berada di taman sekolah ini. Hinata mengintip dan lalu tersenyum hangat melihat sumber keramaian itu. _Uzumaki-san..._ Pemuda gagah yang menjadi inspirasi dan motivasi Hinata selama ini. Sebut saja dirinya seorang pengagum rahasia, ataupun seorang stalker tidak apa. Hinata mengagumi kepribadian Naruto yang berapi-api, keberadaannya meneriakkan persahabatan sejati dan semangat hidup yang pantang surut. Serta favorit Hinata adalah.. mata biru sapphire sejernih kristal milik Naruto yang selalu mengingatkan Hinata pada langit yang letaknya paling tinggi. Langit ter-biru yang paling jauh di atas yang meyakinkan Hinata bahwa semua mimpi adalah dapat diraih, bahwa untuk itu hidup harus senantiasa diisi dengan tidak menyerah, bahwa takdir sesungguhnya adalah buah dari kerja keras kita sendiri.

Hinata masih tersenyum sendiri memandangi sosok yang dipujanya, hingga sesosok bayangan hitam menghalangi pandangannya. _Apa_ \- Hinata memucat, kakinya refleks melangkah menjauh ketika ia menatap, alih-alih warna biru langit yang tinggi tak terbatas, sepasang netra hitam kelam bagai kegelapan tanpa dasar. Hinata memekik tertahan ketika pemuda berambut emo itu tiba-tiba meliriknya dengan tatapan menusuk. Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki raut wajah super dingin itu memang selalu sukses mengintimidasi Hinata. Padahal ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Tapi, kalau sudah ditatap tajam begini, lebih baik Hinata balik badan dan kabur saja. _Hiii... Scary!_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman sekolah. Berniat mengitari sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar lulus meninggalkan senior high.

Ruang musik.. Di saat senggang ia sering menyempatkan diri untuk memainkan piano. Hinata bersemu saat mengingat bahwa di tempat inilah pertama kali Hinata berbicara dengan Naruto yang memuji permainannya. Tapi wajah Hinata berubah masam mengingat tak lama setelahnya, si Uchiha datang dan langsung mendelik padanya. Hinata yang merasa bersalah telah menggunakan ruang musik tanpa izin mengkeret dan langsung berlari keluar. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat nasib buruknya bahwa sang pujaan hati ternyata bersahabat dengan pemuda galak itu.

Hinata terus berjalan, menjawab sapaan dan sesekali berpelukan dengan beberapa teman yang berselisih jalan dengannya. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke _taiikukan_ , hall olahraga yang sekarang kosong. _Sepi..._ Biasanya saat Hinata kemari ruangan ini selalu ramai, dentuman bola basket, teriakan manajer klub pada yang bandel, keriuhan para fans dan supporter, dan kadang di pojokan.. kisah romansa bersemi dengan wajah memerah dan genggaman tangan yang canggung. _Hmph.._ Hinata tersenyum ketika teringat bahwa ia juga pernah berharap bahwa salah satu sudut _taiikukan_ ini menjadi saksi kisah manisnya dengan si pirang bermata biru yang juga seorang top scorer tim basket sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi, si pangeran kegelapan yang menakutkan itu seolah menjadi tulah yang menempel erat. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu, bahkan sekedar meng-kode, jika sorot mata tajam tak bersahabat terus mengikuti setiap pergerakanmu? _Aaargh! Setelah kupikir memang kehidupan romansa masa SMA ku sangat kelam karena dia. Sebenarnya apa sih yang menyebalkan dari diriku?_

Hinata menoleh, pantulan cahaya dari kolam renang sekolah yang terletak tak jauh menyilaukan matanya. Angin berdesir memainkan riak di atas permukaan kolam renang sekolah. Klub favorite Hinata, walau pernah membuat Hinata hampir celaka karena kakinya kram di tengah kolam saat nekat berenang di awal musim gugur. Sepertinya ia sudah hampir pingsan, saat tangannya ditarik oleh si Uchiha yang menceburkan diri untuk menolongnya tanpa sempat melepas seragam sekolahnya. Ya, sweater dan jas sekolah Sasuke membuat Hinata harus bolos sehari untuk mencucikannya. Hinata masih ingin menangis kalau mengingat hari itu. _Dibentak-bentak Uchiha-san yang kedinginan seharian. Dasar sadis! Lagian orang bego mana yang langsung lompat ke air dengan baju lengkap begitu! Ngapain juga dia ada di dekat kolam? ...eh iya juga. Ngapain Uchiha-san ada di klub renang?_

 _... Ngapain Uchiha-san ada dimana-mana?_

 _... Kenapa seluruh kehidupan high school ku selalu ada Uchiha-san nya?_

CKLEK!

Bunyi pintu perpustakaan sekolah yang tertutup mengagetkan Hinata. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya ke tempat yang paling nyaman baginya. Di sekolah, Hinata banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca dan belajar sendirian di perpustakaan yang bau ruangannya mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang tak pernah ia ingat. Ya, Hinata mengalami amnesia. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah terbangun sendirian di rumah sakit kota, tanpa ingatan dan latar belakang kecuali nama 'hinata' di benaknya. Kurenai adalah seorang janda berhati lembut yang menemukannya terkapar di pinggir hutan dan kemudian hingga saat ini menjadi wali bagi Hinata Sarutobi.

Kriieet.. CKLEK!

 _Ah, ada yang masuk ke perpustakaan?_ Hinata heran. Seharusnya semua sedang merayakan kelulusan dengan keluarga dan sahabat mereka. _Siapa?_ Matanya membola saat melihat sosok yang berdiri menjulang di depan pintu.

Netra kelam dengan tatapan menusuk. Raut wajah yang super dingin. Rambut emo. Tinggi lebih dari 160cm. Empat ciri ini sudah menggambarkan kalau yang di depannya ini FIX SASUKE UCHIHA. Dan yang lebih parah, mana seragam atasannya?

Hinata mundur menjauh dengan gemetar. Bertemu dengan orang ini tidak pernah baik untuk kinerja jantungnya. Lagian, apa-apaan sih bodi seperti papan cucian baju itu? Kenapa dipamerkan di sini? Saat mereka hanya berdua, dalam ruangan tertutup, dan please hentikan seringai seksi itu! Hinata mau nangis!

"U, uchi, uchiha-sa, san.. A, ano, baju, bajumu..?"

Sasuke terus mendekat memojokkan Hinata. "Hm? Ah seragamku? Gerombolan gadis gila di luar sana sepertinya sedang bertarung memperebutkan kancing kedua*ku.."

"Hiks.. trus.. kenapa, Uchiha-san malah ke sini?"

"Insting."

 _Insting hapahh ituuuh!_ Hinata terpojok dengan kedua tangan Sasuke di sisi kiri dan kanan bahunya. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memberi jarak, namun tersentak saat sengatan listrik seolah mengaliri lengannya yang menyentuh kulit dada Sasuke.

"Kau juga merasakannya? Ikatan diantara kita?" Sasuke semakin merangsek maju. Ia menekuk kedua sikunya, Hinata ingin menjerit tapi suaranya hilang entah kemana, Sasuke mengendus-endus leher Hinata yang terpampang dengan leluasa saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya demi menghindari Sasuke.

 _Huweee! Tolong aku! Orang ini ngelantur apa lagi?! Siapapun tolong!_ Eksistensi Sasuke semakin melingkupi seluruh inderanya. Hinata merasa tenggelam dalam keberadaan Sasuke. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Hinata mendengar dengan jelas debaran jantung, bahkan desiran darah di aorta utama Sasuke. Aroma tubuh maskulinnya, menenangkan seperti bau petrichor paska badai berpetir. Gesekan kulit antara mereka hangat dan membangkitkan suatu yang tidak bisa Hinata beri nama. _Nggghh!_ Hinata masih terengah saat membuka matanya, hanya rambut berwarna jelaga yang ia lihat saat Sasuke sibuk mencumbu bagian atas dadanya. _Kapan kancingku terbuka sih?_ "U, Uchi-" Hinata dalam kefrustrasiannya menjambak rambut si pemuda yang membuatnya mendongak. Bibir Sasuke kini hanya berjarak 5 cm darinya, membuat Hinata mengecap rasa Sasuke yang dihantarkan oleh hembusan nafas terengahnya.

"Hen, hentikan. Kau ini kenapa sih Uchiha?!"

Hinata terengah. Sasuke meletakkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata, menetralkan nafasnya. "Kupikir kau jahat sekali Hinata, melupakanku dengan begitu mudahnya."

"!"

"Kurasa.. Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Saatnya mengambil kembali yang menjadi milikku, Hinata.. Hyuga!"

Hinata tersentak. _Hyuga!_ Nama itu sungguh tidak asing. Dia tahu, dia kenal, dia sangat familiar dengan marga itu. Itu adalah... Hinata dihantam kenangan tiba-tiba yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan badannya melemah. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaahh!" Hinata menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Pipinya telah basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan menetes tanpa disadarinya. "Aku.. aku.." Hinata mengejap-ngejapkan matanya mencoba memahami badai memori yang menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Lepaskanlah aku Hinata.. Kumohon.. bebaskanlah aku. Hilangkanlah kutukan ini dariku.."

Hinata terisak. Orang ini, kenapa Hinata bisa lupa? "Aku.. aku tidak bisa Sasuke." Tangan Hinata dengan gemetar perlahan mendekap tubuh yang mengurungnya. "Sekalipun aku sangat ingin, aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. "Aku tahu kok. Oleh sebab itu, terima sajalah. Perasaanku padamu lebih dari sekedar kutukan. Ini lebih agung daripada perjanjian darah diantara keluarga kita. Hinata.. aku mencintaimu."

 _Dan kau.. tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku.._

 **.the end**

Terima kasih Kulkas untuk plot menariknya. Maafkan jika kurang kreatif dalam penafsirannya.

Happy SHDL all!

 _Omake (mini Prequel)_

"Bisakah kau, setidaknya memberitahuku siapa namamu?"

"...Sasuke."

"Aku Hinata. Salam kenal Sasuke-kun."

"Hmph."

"..."

 _Akan bersama dengan orang seperti ini seumur hidupku, apakah aku sanggup?_

"Hei." Hinata menoleh dengan kaget, Sasuke mengajaknya bicara? "Walaupun aku membenci dan tidak pernah setuju dengan sistem yang ditakdirkan darah yang mengaliri tubuh kita, tapi aku tetap adalah KNIGHTmu dan kau adalah GUARDIANku." Hinata mengerjap. "Jadi bekerjasamalah dengan ku dengan baik, hime Hyuuga."

 **.tbc?**

Hasil SHDL bolehkah diteruskan jadi multiple chapter atau dibuat prequel / sequel nya? Ada yang berminat membaca?


End file.
